


I Believe in God

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth believes in God... so why is God laughing at him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe in God

Seth’s lungs hurt as he ran away from _him_. He had moved as quickly as possible. Letting the other touch him was a mistake… _imprinting_ on the other was a mistake! The pack would kill him!  
  
A whine left his throat at that thought. All he had ever wanted was to be one of the guys. A part of the pack… now he was an outcast again. Seth phased before he could howl and alert the others that something was wrong. Instead he curled up on the ground, the mud slipping through his fingers as he screamed.  
  
‘ _I believe in God,_ ’ Seth thought as tears escaped his eyes. He had always gone to church when asked. He believed there was a God… so why… now… ‘ _I can hear him laughing at me._ ’  
  
How was he going to tell the pack? How would he tell his mother? And Leah? Most importantly… how would he tell his imprint?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tell Me How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863238) by [ElvenAvari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari)




End file.
